A challenge exists to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example, by providing mobile devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants, that are cost effective. Additionally, businesses may desire to provide new features to such mobile devices. Further, businesses may desire to enhance the performance of one or more components of such mobile devices.